Whispering Tears
by xcrimsonphoenix
Summary: The young prince of Greenwoods childhood is ripped away by one elfs thirst for vengeance. Part 1 in the Mellyn Ten'oio Saga. Warning:Child abuse & AU
1. Part 1

An Enelya production; Part 1 of the Mellyn Ten'oio Saga (Friends Forever) a series inspired by the great Cassia & Siobhan; Warning: Child abuse if you don't like it don't read it. Please note this is set during the time when Mirkwood was called Greenwood the Great.

_Whispering tears_

_Part One_

The sun smiled down brightly upon the elven children playing in the fields. They all played in harmony with not a care in the world. The elfling that stood out the most was the young prince of Greenwood Legolas; his golden hair had two signal braids on both sides of his face and a braid in the back with the rest of his hair hanging loosely down. This was an obvious sign he was of royal blood. He was only 700 years of age which to an elf is very young, in human years he would be considered around the innocent age of seven. He ran gracefully from the slightly older elf that had the horrendous task of tagging the others.

Legolas felt someone behind him hanging on his tunic as if he were afraid. He turned around to find one of his closest friends. "Maeglin what are you doing?" Legolas asked his raven haired friend.

"I'm hiding from Daeron." Answered the smaller elf "That I can see, but why are you hanging on my tunic." Maeglin looked away embarrassed "I am afraid, the last time Daeron tagged me he pushed me into the mud and I scraped my knee."

"He did not mean to though, he simply forgot that you are smaller than him." "I am smaller than every elf that is not 400 years old or younger." Legolas stifled a laugh but quickly continued to build up his friend confidence. "Maeglin you may be small but you have the biggest heart of any elf in Greenwood, and a big heart counts for more than small legs." Explained the prince as his friend smiled in joy. Suddenly Legolas was pushed which made him fall back a few paces.

"Prince Legolas is it!" Daeron proclaimed excitedly, glade to be rid of his position as tagger. Taken aback for only a moment's time the golden haired elf stood there but quickly chased after the other elves.

Legolas wasn't watching where he was going he clumsily bumped into an older elf. He looked up to find one of his father's most faithful servants standing over him with a gentle smile.

"I'm sorry Finarato!" "It's alright your highness I've come to tell you that your father wishes your presence in his chambers." Legolas turned back to his friends; he didn't want to disappoint his father even if it meant leaving the smiling sun and the calls of the playful grass.

"I'm sorry everyone but I need to leave." The young prince could hear the moans of Maeglin and his other best friend Amroth, but the other elves just shrugged and apology and went on playing as Legolas left with his father's servant.

"Finarato led his young charge to the palace, evil thoughts filling his mind. He disliked the king very much; he disliked him so much he was willing to do anything to destroy the ruler of Greenwood even if that meant destroying the innocent in the process.

They made it to Kind Thranduil's study chambers, Finarato knocked softly on the door. "Enter!" Came the voice from behind the door and Legolas turned the door knob slowly as he entered the room where he found his father leaning over a never ending stack of papers.

"Ada you asked to see me?" "Yes ion-nin please come sit down beside me!" Legolas did as he was told and looked up at his father with his curious blue eyes. "You are a prince Legolas." The elfling laughed "I already know this ada!" "Yes I know you do, what I am saying is that being a prince comes with responsibility." Legolas knew already where this was going; he had heard this speech many times before.

"I would like you to attend the counsel meeting today!" The prince hated these meetings, they were always boring and they talked about subjects he couldn't understand. But he didn't want his father to disapprove of his actions so he easily complied. "I'll be there ada!" "Good I'll send someone for you when the meeting is to begin." Legolas nodded to his father and left dreading the time when he would have to sit though the boring meeting.

A tall slender female elf entered the room through the bedroom chambers with a look of annoyance. "Thranduil don't you think you are putting to much responsibility on Legolas to soon?" asked the kings wife "Lessien the sooner he understands what is expected if a king the better, I will not leave my son unprepared as my father did to me." Thranduil's father Oropher died 200 years ago in a battle between the growing threats in Greenwood. Orcs, goblin, and overgrown spiders have invaded the southern part of their humble home. It took a long time for King Thranduil to get use to his new position but he has started to finally learn how to run his new kingdom.

"Your father did not leave you purposely; he had not intention on leaving before you were ready to take the throne." Lessien explained trying to make the king understand their son was a very bright elf but was still too young to fully comprehend the problems facing their kingdom.

"He is only 700-years-old, let him enjoy his childhood it will not be long before he is fully grown." Thranduil looked as if he was considering it. "I know Lessien I only want what's best for Legolas." "I know you do as do I."

Outside the study hall Finarato lingered listening in on the king and queens conversation, he knew he shouldn't but he didn't really care. The love between the royal family was disgusting, he knew once he got the youngest prince to trust him he knew it wouldn't be hard to brake the precious family.

Elvish translations-

Ada- daddy, dad

Ion-nin my- son


	2. part 2

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters you can recognize I am merely borrowing the great creations for my own little world, so please don't sue me if you do all you will get is (digs into pocket) a quarter, a piece of string, and lint.

A/N- The ages in this story and through out the series have been altered by me because it is easier for me to keep track of the ages of the elves this way. I'm sorry for the confusion and if you can't handle the age alterations, well I'm sorry again this is an AU. In my stories and elves age 1 year every 100 years so please do not take offence to this. Also I'm having Oropher die in Mirkwood because it fits better with the sorry again sorry for the confusion. Thank you!

Reviewers- Rouge641- Thanks for the great review and I'm glade you like the start and the ending to the chapter. Love ya' sis.

Elvin BlueEyes- I'm glade you think it's interesting, and here's the update for you.

Anny- Thank you for saying you like the story and the author note at the top explains the age thing, sorry for the confusion.

MPD- Alright here are my explanations, the names I got from a name generator and most are special to me mostly because they are names of friends translated in elvish, one in particular is very special because I used my friends name that died only a few months ago so this is kind of a silent tribute to him so to speak so please just dismiss this. The age thing and the thing about Oropher are listed in the authors note. Also I'm not an expert on elvish or middle earth and I don't pretend to be, most of the elvish I'm getting comes from Cassia's and Siobhan's site and an elvish translator so I beg forgiveness from everyone PLEASE! (Gives puppy dog eyes) thank you for your excellent advice, you have been very helpful.

_Part 2_

Legolas waited in the courtyard outside the palace. He wished his father would just send for him, so he could get the meeting over with. Amroth, Maeglin, and a female elfling wandered up to Legolas.

"Your coming to archery tonight right?" asked the female her golden hair caressing her face. "I don't think so Nienna, ada wants me to go to a counsel meeting tonight!" "Another meeting this is the second one in two a week your father has made you go to." Said Amroth "I know I don't want to go, but I don't want to disappoint my father either."

"We understand it's just you the best archer in Greenwood and your not even 1000 yet." "Plus no one would dare hassle Nienna for being the only girl there!" stated Maeglin as Nienna shot daggers at him. Legolas and Amroth laughed at their two friends. "If looks could kill Nienna, Maeglin would be dead right about now!" Legolas said as he and Amroth laughed harder.

Suddenly Elrosse another one of Thranduil's servants appeared in front of them. "Legolas!" "I already know adar has sent you to get me for the meeting!" "Well no your highness he sent me to tell you, you do not have to go to the meeting tonight." "He did?" asked Legolas in shock and excitement. Elrosse nodded amused by the boy in front of him. "Does that mean I can go to archery?"

"Uh I don't know Legolas, you are still too young to go by yourself and I have too much work to take you myself." Legolas' head fell forgetting that the archery field was to far away for him to go by himself, if it wasn't for the growing threats in Greenwood he would be able to go alone. But the spiders, orcs, and goblins made that impossible.

"Finarato came out of nowhere as if he was waiting for that specific moment. "I will take you young prince, for I am not working tonight." "YOU WILL! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" sang the elven prince jumping up and down, with joy gleaming in his eyes becoming the child he was. "When is it to begin?" "In an hour!" "Then I will meet you here in an hour!" with that Elrosse and Finarato left the four best friends to cheer in excitement.

"That was very noble of you Finarato, to give up your night off for a small child's happiness!" "He is not just any child he is the kings son, and even if we wasn't I wouldn't be able to watch the disappointment on his face!" he lied through his teeth. "You are a very good elf Finarato, now if you would excuse me I must get back to work." Elrosse left and Finarato grinned to himself his plan was working out perfectly.

An hour past and now Legoals waited in the courtyard impatiently for Finarato to show. Finally after five minutes of waiting the older elf showed up. "I didn't think you were going to come!" "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but I got caught by a friend of mine who knows not when to stop talking." Legolas giggled slightly but then he began pulling Finarato anxiously, wanting to get to the archery field. "Well come on then, we don't want to waste anymore time!" Finarato started walking without saying a word, giving Thranduil's youngest son a fake smile.

Archery practice went by to quickly in Legolas' point of view, as he and Finarato headed back to the palace. Legolas continued to chatter only stopping to take short breaths. This aggravated the older elf but he didn't show it, his reward would come soon enough.

"Legolas there is something I wish to speak with you about." He cut in as soon as he could. "About what?" "Your father has told me you are having trouble with your studies." "Well yes I have been." "I have offered to help with these troubles you are having!" "That is very kind of you, but would ada not ask Elu to help me?" Finarato quickly came up with an answer to this. "Your brother has his own studies to attend to." Legolas seemed to except this answer as they continued to walk.

"When do we start?" "Tomorrow afternoon I think is a good time to start." Legolas nodded knowing it would please his father if he was able to do better in his studies. Maybe this would take some of the over amounted pressure off him, Legolas thought in great joy. "But Legolas you must not speak about this to anyone, for it is shamed upon that a prince needs help with but simple studies." Legolas cast his head down in shame he did not know this before, no wonder his father seemed to be pushing him harder.

"Forgive me I did not mean to shame my family, but I do not understand Amroth has had trouble with his studies and he was not disgraced for needing a tutor." Finarato hid his evil smile he was already having fun playing with the elflings mind. "Aye this is true but you have not fully listened to what I have told you. Amroth is not of royal blood you however are and certain qualities are expected of you, and one of those qualities are to be able to keep up with your own studies." Legolas nodded trusting the older elf's wisdom.

"I understand now Finarato I promise I will not say a word to anyone." "Very good Legolas this includes of course your brother, mother, and father to, it would only disgrace them further to be reminded of you failure." The prince looked up at Finarato no longer fully understand, but he nodded anyway he figured he must know of what he speaks. But the word failure seemed harsh in the elflings mind; this brought him to think that his father thought him a failure which hurt more then what was yet to come.

Finarato could tell what Legolas was thinking by looking into his eyes, this only brought more darkened joy to his cruel heart. They made it back to the palace, Legolas departed from Finarato with a goodnight then headed towards his room. He looked out his bedroom window it was just beginning to get dark. He sat there and listened to the calls of the trees and the grass that surrounded his home. Being a wood elf this brought him great joy, he knew if a simple and natural thing as nature was torn away from him he would slowly fade away.

A sudden knock as the door broke Legolas out of his trace. 'Enter!" he called out as an older elf with much resemblance to him entered. "Elu what are you doing here?" Legolas asked his older brother. Elu was 1300 just entering what humans would call teenage years at 13. "I have come to see how my younger brother is fairing; I have not seen you all day." "I've been with my friends for most of the day; ada was going to have me attend another one of his meetings but then suddenly changed his mind. So I went to archery practice with Finarato."

"Adar is seeming to have us both endure those boring meetings, but no the same ones." Elu enquired wondering why. "Most likely he is having you attend the more serious ones and I the more mild ones." Legoals stated plainly as if it was the simplest answer. "You speak with to much wisdom for an elf of a mere 700 years toror'-nin!" the older prince said as he ruffled a bit of his brothers golden hair before leaving for his own room.

Legolas remained in his room until it was time for bed. His mother and father came in to tuck him in and give him a kiss goodnight. Once they had left Legolas blew out the candle and fell into the land of dreams.

Elvish translations-

Ada- dad, daddy

Adar- father

Toror'-nin- my brother

A/N- please forgive any wrong translations I'm no expert in elvish.


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone that you can recognize!

Reviewers- Rogue641- Alright, alright I'm updating you happy now! So please stop pestering me at home!

Lorelome- Thanks I'm glade you think it's a nice story and the age thing is explained in the second chapter sorry for the confusion!

_Part 3_

Legolas waited in his room the next day for Finarato after his regular studies were over. He didn't have to wait long, as Finarato arrived only two minutes after his teacher left. "Alright Legolas shall we begin?" The elfling nodded readily, he had worked hard to pay extra attention to his teacher so he could make a good impression with his new tutor.

"I will start by asking questions from the recent text you have been studying. Are you ready?" Again Legolas nodded and Finarato started the questions. For a while Legolas was doing a very good job, getting all the answers right until they came upon one he didn't know. The prince put out the first answer that came to mind hoping it would be correct, unfortunately for him it wasn't. There was a sudden sharp pain across his now red cheek; he looked up at his tutor with questioning eyes. "That was the wrong answer." He said plainly his once soft eyes now seemed cold.

"I don't understand, why would you strike me for but one wrong answer?" the young elf was very confused but more scared then anything else. No one has ever hit him the way Finarato had just done, true he had wrestled with his friends and brother but that never intenually hit one another.

"There is still much you do not understand. You have failed to prove you can learn by regular and comfortable ways, and because of that we must resort to more uncommon and more harsh ways of teaching. You do not want to disappoint your father now do you?" He taunted with the last question. "No I do not. Should we continue the lesson?" "No I think I will cut the lesson short for today, but tomorrow come more prepared I was very easy on you for it is only the first day." Finarato smiled his eyes turning back from cold to soft. He watched the young prince leave to find his friends, before leaving himself.

"Legolas where have you been and why is your cheek red?" asked Nienna annoyed to having to wait for her friend but also concerned by the red mark. "I have private royal duties to attend after studies from now on I will no longer be able to join you afterwards straight away." "And what of the red mark?" asked Maeglin becoming suspicious. "It is nothing I have been subconsciously scratching it." His friends seem to except his answer as they began to play.

A few weeks past and the lessons with Finarato continued he became harsher each passing day. He began hitting Legolas for having the right answer but not stating it in a more advanced way; he also seemed to be asking questions that did not relate to the text making it impossible for the prince to know the answers. Also the way he punished him became harsher at first it was a simple open hand slap across the face but that soon changed, for the red mark would arouse suspicion so he would now hit the prince with a closed fist anywhere that could be hidden.

He would also didnot hesitate to kick him if he did not get off the ground fast enough. The young elfling was becoming more terrified of his knew tutor every lesson. This did not seem to be the nice good friend of his fathers that would eat dinner with them from time to time, and take Legolas to archery practice no this wasn't that elf at all.

Legolas walked to his fathers study chambers, he knew that's where he would be that's where he has been spending most of his time since the fall of king Oropher trying to come up with a impossible solution to the problems facing Greenwood. The door was slightly ajar; he leaned on the doorframe peaking in. He could see his father speaking with someone though with whom he could not tell. He turned to leave he was a fool to think about speaking with him about Finarato it would only make Thranduil more ashamed of him.

As he turned he bumped right into someone he looked up into theaccusing eyes above him. "Eavesdropping is not looked highly upon here Legolas!" Finarato started "I was not eavesdropping sir I swear, I was coming to speak with ada but looking in I could tell heis ina conversation with someone. I was just about to leave." "Speak to your father about what may I ask?" Legolas didn't answer he couldn't come up with one for this question. "You were going to ask about our lessons weren't you?" Legolas again didn't answer lowering his eyes to the floor. "Come boy it seems you also need a lesson in manners and respect." The older elf growled as he took a tight hold on the small wrist of the younger elf and dragged him to his own chambers.


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone that you can recognize!

Reviewers- Rogue641- Glade you liked it so much aren't you happy I'm updating faster!

_Part 4_

This beating was more cruel and heartless; Finarato was now using his belt to tare the poor elf's back to shreds. Legolas tried many times to get away from the pain exploding on his back but Finarato bound his hands to the bedpost with climbing rope. When he was satisfied with what he had done he untied Legolas hands letting him fall to the floor in exhaustion. His back burned like a raging fire out of control and blood flowed from his back like an angry red river.

"How could you even think of going to your father, do you still not understand the pain it would cause him to speak of it!" he stated more then asked. "You will learn to respect my authority boy and you will learn to accept your punishments in a far less childish way then you displayed here today. You are becoming older each day I do not want to have to bind your hands again! Do you understand me?" Legolas nodded not allowing his eyes to meet the cold grey ones of Finarato's.

"Look at me when I speak to you and answer aloud when I ask you a question." Legolas slowly looked up and met the evil gaze of his tutor, he stuttered with his answer. "Ye… yes s… sir." "That's better now put your tunic back on and get out of my sight!" The prince did as he was told; pulling his long sleeved tunic painfully back over his head then left his fathers servants resting chambers.

This now also became routine for 2 months Finarato badly beat the prince to the point where he almost passed out from exhaustion. The evil elf now had full control over the elfling and could punish him now if the elfling didn't sneeze the right way. Legolas has also gotten good at hiding his injuries from his friends and family though with his mother it wasn't as easy, but he had gotten past her or so he thought.

"Thranduil there is something very wrong with Legolas." "What do you mean? I have not noticed anything ailing him." "Then you are blind hervenn-nin. He has become withdrawn he will not tell me of his day anymore, I also spoke to his friends they told me they he does not play with them much anymore, and that they are lucky if they see him for five minutes a day." "That is very unlike Legolas, I will speak with him about this behavior." The king said determined his work could wait for now his son was more important.

"I have tried but his answer to me every time is that he has been spending more times on his studies." "That would explain the amazing improvement in them." "Yes it would, but he also needs to be a child or he will miss out on all the joys that this time brings him." "Worry not Lessien for I think Legolas is doing this to prove himself to me, a stage Elu also went though. I know he will understand." Lessien nodded at her husband knowing she could trust him.

"Legolas ion-nin please enter and sit!" the youngest prince obeyed sitting across from his father, he had been called down to his study chambers for reasons Legolas didn't know.

"Your mother and I have been talking and we have noticed that you have not been interested in anything but your studies, though they are very important so are your friends!" The king said smiling. "But adar my studies have…" Legolas was cut off by his father. "Have improved well above my expatiations. Now I want you to go out and find your friends." Legolas gave the biggest smile he had in months.

"Ada does this mean…?" Again Thranduil cut him off. "Not another word ion-nin just go." Legolas ran out of the room and into the fields ignoring the pain biting into his badly beaten back. He easily spotted his three best friends with his elven sight by the river.

Maeglin was the first of the three to spot their royal friend. "Legolas is coming!" Amroth and Nienna looked up at the approaching elf. "I wonder how long he will stay this time!" stated Amroth not even above a whisper as he skidded another rock across the calm water.

"Mae-governen mellyn-nin has been to long since we last talked." "Mae-governen Legolas and it has been to long since we last talked." Spoke Nienna

"Ada has told me I have been working to hard, so he sent me out with you three. I do not think I will be absent from our games anymore." The three him cheered loudly making Legolas cover his sensitive ears. "Alright enough of your screeches, lets play!" He said as they started a contest of who could make the rock skip the most across the water.

"LEGOLAS!" yelled an obviously angry Finarato as he approached the happy children. "Fin… Finarato what brings you here?" "You know exactly why I am here. Where have you been?" "Ada told me to go and play with my friends; I do not think I will be needing anymore lessons." "I think your father is letting you have a day of fun out of pity. Now come we must have our lesson today."

"No my father said…" he was cut off abruptly. "I do nor care what your father said, now be a good elf and come along." Finarato said in a very harsh tone which sent chills down all of the elflings spines. "Leave him alone his father said he could play and that's all that matters." Maeglin spoke up standing bravely in front of the much older and taller elf.

"You need to learn when to hold your tongue, Maeglin son of Maeglon. You know not of your friends troubles and it is not your place to know. Now come Legolas say goodbye to your friends." Legolas felt very uneasy about this as if, if he uttered that word he would truly be saying goodbye. But he knew he had to, for it would only be worse for everyone if he didn't obey.

"Namarie." He spoke to his friends then began walking with his cruel tutor. "Namarie Legolas." All his friends whispered. They spoke again once the two had gotten out of hearing distance.

"Something is not right here." Said Amroth "Aye I agree we should go to King Thranduil and inform him." Nienna inquired and the two boys agreed as they ran off towards the palace.

Elvish Translation-

Hervenn-nin- my husband

mae-governen- well met

please forgive me for any wrong translations I'm no expert in elvish


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone that you can recognize!

Reviewers- Rogue641- Okay I'm updating so you can stop giving me those puppy dog eyes every time I tell you I haven't updated. It is great that someone is finally noticing isn't it and you seem to be the only one reviewing, that makes me sad.

_Part 5_

"You have been very disobedient your highness!" He taunted standing over Legolas' beaten form. They seemed to be in some fort of dungeon, it was not but stone wall and stone floor Legolas also noticed there were no windows making the room completely dark. It was also very cold. "But my father told me I was… doing… better in… my studies." The young prince said though uneven breathes. "Your father lied!" "NO THAT'S… NOT… TRUE!" "But it is young Legolas it is." "No I will not… believe it… you… are the…liar." Finarato smiled this boy wasn't has hard to brake as he thought.

"It matters not if you believe me or not Legolas, for no matter what you believe this is where you will remain until you die. Which will be long and painful a wood elf can not live without the stars and moon, you will but fade into a mere memory. If your father truly cares he would spare you this but it seems he does not." "He… will… come!"

"Believe what you will, but until then welcome to your new home dear prince!" he taunted evilly as he slammed the dungeon door shut. Legolas shivered in the cold as he retreated over to the corner of the cell trying to find some kind of warmth, trying to find some sort of light.

"King Thranduil, King Tranduil!" yelled the three children as the burst into the kings study chambers. "I am sorry my lord they just barged in." "It is alright Golgadrad you can leave; I wish to hear what my sons friends have to say." "As you wish your highness." The head guard complied leaving the room.

"Now what is it young ones?" "There is something very wrong with Finarato, he is ordering Legolas around he just made Legolas go with him when you told him to play. He said they must have their lesson today." Nienna explained quickly.

"What do you mean by lesson?" The king asked the worry and concern evident in his voice; he had noticed the change in Finarato since the last big battle 200 years ago. But he passed it off simply as grief for the loss of his youngest son, now he worried that his grief has led to anger and hatred.

"We know not of what he meant, we thought you would already know. But King Thranduil I have seen bruises on Legolas at the time I thought it was only from him wrestling with his brother, but now I fear Finarato is hurting him." Amroth said bluntly, it was strange to see so much wisdom in one so young but he would wonder about that later right now he must find his son.

"Golgadrad!" He called out and the guard enter the room. "Yes my lord?" he asked as Lessien and Elu also entered. "I want you to gather your most trusted men and search for my son and Finarato. I fear the prince is in danger." They all looked at him confused.

"But sire the prince is in this room." "Not Elu, Legolas I fear Finarato has been abusing him and has now been kidnapped from this household." Golgadrad's mind was suddenly reminded of the king's youngest son. "We will start the search right away sir."

"Elrosse!" he called and his most trusted and loyal servant came in. "Yes sir?" "Bring these young ones home, I do not wish them to go alone." "But your highness we wish to help, Legolas is our friend." Thranduil kneeled down to Maeglins level and looked the heart broken elfling straight in the eye. "Maeglin I know Legolas is your friend and I know you all wish to help, but you have as much as you can by coming and telling me what you know and that has helped a lot." "But it did not save Legolas." "I may have Amroth it may have." The three smiled sadly then left with Elrosse.

"Thranduil what in the name of valar is going on? What has happened to Legolas?" "Lessien, meleth-nin you better sit down." Lessien sat down as Thranduil told her and their oldest son what has happened.

Lessien was now crying and Elu was staring in disbelief. "Would you like me to join the search adar?" "No ion-nin I will not risk losing both sons, stay here and protect you mother." "Yes sir." Elu knew better then to argue with his father about this no matter how much he wanted his little brother back. "I will stay until Elrosse gets back then I will join the search." Thranduil said as he hugged what was left of their family.

In the cell Legolas shivered in the darkness, he didn't know how long he's been down there but it seemed like it has been an eternity. He longed to be out under the shining stars and the friendly moon. He could feel himself getting weaker each passing second.

He heard the door creak loudly and his blood run colder then it already was. He didn't even have to look up, he knew who it was. "Well it has been four days my dear prince I guess your father really doesn't care." Legolas didn't even try to retort this time but instead started to softly weep.

"What is this?" he taunted brushing the young elf's cheek. "Tears? Tears are for children Legolas they should not be shed by your eyes." Legolas quickly tried stop them not wanting to upset the older elf standing over him, but they wouldn't stop coming. "Legolas, Legolas you are such a slow learner no wonder why your father thinks you such a disappointment." He spat out as he back handed the prince making his lip bleed, then he left leaving Legolas all alone once again.

"Any sign of Legolas?" Thranduil asked it had been four days since they had both gone missing and not a trace of where they were was found. "No my lord I'm sorry." Replied a very weary Golgodrad. "It is not your fault mellon-nin, go rest you very much need it." "Nah I am fine but you sire do need rest, you have not slept at all these past four days." "I could not sleep if I tried Golgadrad, I am too worried for my son, and even Elu seems not to be himself. My family is falling apart before my eyes."

"Do not worry your highness we will find him, my son will not accept it if we don't." said Maeglon walking up to them. "Thank you both for not giving up for there is one more place we haven't tried." "Where my lord?" questioned the two warriors.

"The underground dungeons." "Those have been blocked for many winters. Why would Finarato bring him there?" "Because he knows it is the last place anyone will suspect." "We will be in the search straight away!" excitement flared through the guards at the thought that they may actually know where the prince resides, they just hoped they weren't too late.


	6. Part 6

Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone that you can recognize!

Reviewers- Rogue641- YES it didn't take me to long to update! I'm not a meanie just a very psychotic angst writer.

Elvin BlueEyes- Thanks for reviewing that made me very happy, I didn't think anyone else besides my sister was reading this thank you for letting me know she isn't the only one and my story is being read!

Dreamer11563- Whoa that's a lot of reviews at once, I think my head is spinning now. It seems you like the story and I'm very happy you do thank you very much for you wonderful reviews.

_Part 6_

Legolas tasted the blood in his mouth as his evil tutor left the cell. He believed everything he was just told. He was a disappointment to everyone; he couldn't even act his age he had to show weakness, he was nothing but a child.

He crawled over to the small corner once again trying everything in his power to wish himself away from that place. All he wanted was to be back home in the loving arms of his mother, to hear the soothing voice of his father, and to play friendly games with his older brother and closest friends. The door creaked open once more, Legolas knew this was it Finarato had come to end his worthless life he closed his eyes tightly as the figure entered.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped, his eyes snapping open. But to his surprise he did not meet he cold grey eyes of Finarato but instead the soft green ones of Maeglon's.

"Prince Legolas are you alright?" the warrior asked trying to look him over with the little light the torch he carried offered, but was not successful. "Maeglon what are you doing here?" "Taking you out of here!" "But I don't understand." Maeglon could hear the weariness in the elflings voice and quickly silenced him.

"Hush young one save your energy." He told him his voice full of compassion. He gave his torch to a guard near him and slowly lifted Legolas into his arms. The injured elf gave out a small cry of pain the hearts broke of each warrior present in that room. "No one will hurt you anymore my prince I promise." Maeglon whispered as they left the cold dark cell never to return.

Golgadrad met up with Maeglon as soon as he found out they had found Legolas. Once they got out into the sunlight, what they saw made them sick. The elven prince's once fair face was now swollen and blood still flowed freely from the most recent cut on his lip, his clothes were torn and they could see the many bruises and welts that sketched across his body, his golden hair was now red with dry blood. But they still have yet to see the worst of the princes injures for they had not seen his back. They quickly headed back to the palace there they left Legolas with the healers.

His friends and Family waited outside the healer's door waiting for any news about Legolas. Finally the healer emerged from the room. "King Thranduil." The healer bowed respectfully. "Your son has lost a lot of blood and is very weak from being away the nature that gives him life he was very close to fading if we did not find him when we did he would not be alive right now, but he will heal physically just fine but mentally may be more of a struggle."

"Is he awake? Can we see him?" Lessien pleaded more the asked. "Yes but only immediate family for now, he needs his rest." The healer led Thranduil, Lessien, and Elu into the room where Legolas laid. The welts on his back where covered by numerous bandages, but there just too many to hide from plain sight.

When Lessien saw here son she cried harder embracing him in a tight hug not noticing the sharp wince from Legolas. "Nana is that truly you?" he asked in the sweetest most childish voice. "Yes my little Greenleaf it is I." Legolas' eyes scanned the room until he found Elu.

"Elu you came!" "Of course I did toror'-nin a pack of wild wolves could not keep me away!" The youngest prince let out a small pained smile pained smile, then began searching the room again. His eyes started to fill with tears when he locked eyes with his fathers.

"Adar" "Yes ion-nin, I'm here!" Thranduil moved forward taking hold of his son's hand. "I'm so sorry ada I'm so sorry." He let the words slip out trying his hardest to stop his tears of weakness. "Sorry for what?" Thranduil asked confusion evident in his voice. "For shaming you, for being such a disappointment, for these!" he said pointing to his tears.

"Legolas you are far from a disappointment, and you never shamed me, and you certainly do not need to be sorry for tears." The king told his son, his eyes beginning to shed their own tears.

"But tears are for children that's what Finarato told me." "Everything that Finarato has told you has been a lie, and you are but a child Legolas and even if you weren't there is nothing childish about letting your tears show." He said kissing a tear that fell from the elflings eye.

"Does this mean none of you are ashamed that I needed a tutor?" he asked hope rising in his voice. "You were never given a tutor Legolas." Lessien stated sharing the same confused look with her husband. "Finarato said that you had asked him to help me with my studies but to not speak of it with you because it would only shame you further."

"That was another lie ion-nin I never asked him to tutor you, but I must ask why would I be ashamed?" "He said because I am a prince I should not be falling behind in my studies as I was, he told me I was a disgrace to you for doing so. He said I was a slow learner so he hit me saying the pain would make me learn faster, but then he found other reasons to pursue our lessons he said I needed lessons in manners and respect it wasn't long before he started to flog me with his belt. He has been doing this to two months now."

Elu fist tightened and his teeth clenched, no one hurts his little brother this was and get away with it. "I swear toror'-nin I will not let anyone ever hurt you like this again, I will protect you with my life." This made Legolas smile as he slowly began to realize Finarato had been using him. "Thank you toror'-nin." Was Legolas' only reply.

"Just because you are a prince Legolas does not mean you can't have faults, everyone does." The youngest prince only nodded finally understanding or at least starting to put the pieces together, "Im meleth le ion-nin" Lessien whispered as she kissed his head followed by Thranduil and last Elu.

Legolas was finally reunited with his friends as he told his story once again. None of them truly understood what took place here only that it was very bad and their friend was severely hurt. It was another long and emotional display as they held each other for hours crying not caring who saw them.

Finarato was found hiding in a room near the torture cell Legolas had been held on. He was brought before the king and he was lucky the king had the dignity to not kill him right there and then though they had the hold Elu back. He was sentenced to life in the same dungeon as he kept Legolas which was a fate worse then death. For he was also a wood elf and being deprived of the sun and moon was the worst fate, he was a fully grown elf and he would not die from did, but it would be pure torture which he would have to endure his entire immortal life.

Many winters past and Legolas was healing emotionally each passing day, but some scars would never fade. In the years to come he would meet a young human who would soon become his best friend for Legolas this was only the beginning of his new life.

_The End_

A/N- Okay so this is the end I hope you all like this story. Remember this is part of a series, a series that will probably be a large one. The next story will be call Outcast of Rivendell it's a child Aragorn story hope to see you next story till then Namarie.

Elvish translations- I forgot to make some translations in previous chapter so I'm just going to put all translations here.

Mellon-nin- my friend

Mellyn-nin- my friends (plural form)

Ion-nin- my son

Hervenn-nin- my husband

Meleth-nin- my love

Adar- father

Ada- dad, daddy

Nana- mom, mommy

Toror'-nin- my brother

Mae-govannen- well met (sorry I spelt that wrong in a previous chapter.)

Im meleth le- I love you

Namarie- farewell


End file.
